Stir Crazy
|catalogue number = CC1098 |rating = |running time = 107 minutes|re-released by = VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video Cinema Club|re-release date = }}Stir Crazy is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and RCA Columbia Pictures International Video on 6th August 1990 and it got re-released by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 2nd October 1995. It got re-released by Cinema Club on 22nd June 1998. Description A comedy romp with two of America's wildest funnymen...Gene Wilder and Richard Pryor. It's really a case of poor boys make good - or at least try to. Playwright and actor, Wilder and Pryor are out of work and penniless. They decide they have had enough of Broadway and set off to make their forunes and find freedom down South. On the way, their funds get so low that they have to find work - as singing, dancing "woodpeckers" promoting a bank. Plagued by bad luck, thieves steal their costumes and rob the bank, and guess who gets the blame and jail. And this is only the first quarter of the film. Whacky laughs, riotous situations, thrills and spills make this one of the looniest mad-cap escapades ever. Cast * Gene Wilder as Skip Donahue * Richard Pryor as Harry Monroe * Georg Stanford Brown as Rory Schultebrand * JoBeth Williams as Meredith * Miguel Ángel Suárez as Jesus Ramirez * Craig T. Nelson as Deputy Ward Wilson * Barry Corbin as Warden Walter Beatty * Nicolas Coster as Warden Henry Sampson * Joel Brooks as Len Garber * Jonathan Banks as Jack Graham * Erland Van Lidth as Grossberger * Franklyn Ajaye as Young Man in Hospital * Cedrick Hardman as Big Mean * Luis Ávalos as Chico * Grand L. Bush as Slowpoke * Herbert Hirschman as Man at Dinner Party * Mickey Jones as Guard #8 * Billy Beck as Flycatching Prisoner * Lee Purcell as Susan Credits Opening (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video logo (1988-1992) * BBFC 15 card * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Stir Crazy (1980) Closing (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * End of Stir Crazy (1980) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Stir Crazy (1980) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Stir Crazy (1980) * Closing Credits Film * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery Stir Crazy (UK VHS 1995).png Stir Crazy (UK VHS 1995) Back cover.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Stir Crazy Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:BBFC 15 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1990 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1994 Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992